This Prince Charming Rides A Motorcycle
by NightDreamer92
Summary: Dante is going about his day as always, sleeping, eating pizza and always in debt. But what happens when he gets a mission that can grant not only a lot of money, but a little something extra? Can he resist one of the greatest temptations or will he fail?


**AN: Hello everyone! Well this is another Dante one-shot that yes, has a mature scene in there. I had originally taken this request for someone on Quizilla, but of course Quizilla can't handle mature content and thus, this story got reported and deleted. :'( Alas, how sad, but hope you enjoy. Reviews much appreciated. ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Soft snores were heard around the room as the young white haired male slept deeply, his arms crossed behind his head as his booted feet were propped on his desk; his chair leaning on its hind legs. Dante softly mumbles in his sleep as a small grin slips onto his lips, his dream proving to be a good one. A soft sensual murmur comes from his lips as he smirks and continues to snore. Though he's suddenly jerked awake from his good dream as a shrill ringing goes through the air.<p>

Dante looks around sleepily and grumbles as he glares at the phone ringing away, cursing it for ruining his great dream. He sighs grumpily and kicks his desk, sending the phone flying as he catches it reluctantly.

"What?"

"I suggest you not talk to me in that tone Dante, considering I'm going to help you get money."

Lady. Dante groans and sighs, rocking back and forth in his chair as he stares at the wall lazily. "I'm guessing you got me a mission?"

"Yes and a very important one too seeing that the man is giving a 300,000 ransom," even through the phone Dante knew that she was smirking with that gleam in her eyes.

Though her words caused him to nearly drop the phone as he straightened the chair and stare at the wall in amazement. Whoever needed their help must be rich and in desperate need.

"This better not be a joke Lady," Dante softly threatens as he could already feel himself touching the loads of cash.

A scoff. "Why would I joke about that much money?"

Very true. "Alright, I'll take it. What do I have to do?"

"It's a rescue," she started as there was a faint rustling of paper, "He said his daughter disappeared yesterday though an employee of his had reason to believe it was a kidnapping."

Dante could feel the confusion coming as he listened, but then he frowns and interrupts Lady. "Alright I understand, but I still don't see what this has anything to do with my field of work."

"Well I would explain further if you don't interrupt me," she snaps and sighs before continuing. "Anyway, that same employee knows of demons and knew the signs when the daughter went missing. What demons would want with her though is yet a mystery. He only told the father that we could help."

Dante leans back in his chair as he smirks and begins to rock himself as his free arm supports the back of his head. "I'll do it, though I understand why the father would want his daughter back so badly, but who is he? That's quite a lot of money for a ransom."

"The father is a well-known senator who is widowed I believe," more rustling of papers, "and his daughter is in an arranged marriage to some guy from a royal family, so they're the ones who donated the money to bring her back."

Dante hums softly at the new information, wondering just how old the daughter was. If she was as old as he thought, then Dante would have a hard time keeping his hands off her. He knew she must be lovely, royalty was always picky of who they chose to wed.

Though his musing was interrupted as Lady's voice piped in, her tone suggested she was holding back a smirk. "She's a virgin Dante and they want her returned as a virgin."

Dante softly curses in his mind and sighs, straightening out the chair again as he stands up. "Alright, alright. I get it. Now do you have any leads so that it can narrow my search?"

"No. All I can give you is a photo of her so that you can find her and her name. Other than that you have to go about this the old fashion way."

This time Dante curses softly out loud and sighs, running a hand through his white hair. "Damn, this is starting to be too bothersome for me, but give me her name then."

"Her name is Felicia Monroe and I sent the most recent photo of her already. It should be there soon."

Just as she finished, the doorbell rang and causes Dante to look at it with a raised eyebrow. "Just got here, well thanks Lady. I'll alert you when the mission is complete." Before more could be said, Dante hangs up the phone and walks over to his door, opening it. He looks down and sees a simple photo of a young girl, no older than 23 years old. A smirk appears on his lips as he bends down and grabs the photo, staring at a cream skinned, blue eyed beauty with black hair that had blood red streaks in them.

Oh yeah, this girl was royalty worthy alright.

Dante's gaze lingers on the photo for a minute longer as he wishes it was more than just a head shot. He then tucks the photo into his infamous red jacket and walks over to his room, grabbing his guns and getting Rebellion. He quickly rushed out the building and begins his mission, now more motivated than he was before.

FELICIA SCREAMED.

She pants heavily as she can feel the demon's claws drag down her stomach and causing blood to quickly pool out at the fresh wounds. It felt like fire was licking at her skin, blistering it and melting it as the blood drips onto the floor. She closes her blue eyes and tries to shut off the pain as her chest heaves from her heavy breathing. Though one second too soon, her shrill cry is heard again as the demons cackle cruelly at her agony and stab her thigh.

_Bastards_, she growls in her mind as she opens her eyes and glares at them.

She had no idea why they had taken her and it killed her to know why they chose her over everyone else to torture. All they kept chanting was dismantled sentences. Only repeating the same damn thing, it irked her. _Sparda has to come!_ She had no idea who "Sparda" was, but all she wished for was that whoever they were would come so that they could leave her be.

"Stop! Please stop!" She cries out in pain as she gasps brokenly, feeling them twist the claw in her thigh. Her scream resonates about the large abandoned building as she feels that agonizing fire shoot up her leg and around her spine.

She arches her back and lets the tears finally pool over and slide down her dirt covered cheeks. Never had she imagined that she would be going through this, it made her regret saying that nothing could be worse than marrying that stiff Charles she was betrothed to. She would give anything now to go back to that. This pain wasn't worth her getting out of that cursed arranged marriage.

"Just a little longer," breathes out the demon stabbing her, once again causing her to scream as it twists its claw the other way, "and Sparda will come. Then we'll have our revenge!"

Felicia tunes out their chanting as she looks down at her heavily bleeding stomach and leg, pitying her poor new dress and shoes Charles had bought for her three days ago. Though she feared that by the end of this she wouldn't be wearing anything at all. The dress was close to being gone as it was in tatters from all the clawing she had received. One strap hangs limp and torn, leaving her breasts covered by only that blessed remaining strap. Her wounded stomach was easily viewed as the cloth was threatening to give out and fall off her lower body. It seemed more like a shirt and skirt now, while one shoe was also torn; the other long gone.

She looks up fearfully as the demons chortle and watch as another one comes up, readying its claws. She swallows the lump in her throat though it comes back up and prevents her from breathing regularly.

"I'm tired of waiting and she looks good enough to eat," hisses the oncoming demon, eyeing her body up and down.

Crystal tears blur her vision as she shakes her head desperately, trying to close her chained legs while her body slightly swayed. Her wrists were chained together by a steel chain that dangled from the ceiling, while her legs were separated and chained at her ankles; connecting her to the ground. After almost three days of being hung up, she felt as if her arms were going to rip from their sockets. Either that or her hands would be torn from her body.

"No, no...please don't," she rasps out as the demon closes in, making her whimper as it grabs her hips, digging its claws into the sensitive skin.

Suddenly rubble flies at them as a huge explosion is heard, making her close her eyes. Felicia opens her eyes as she feels blood splatter over her face as the demon in front of her screams and holds out its heavily bleeding wrists, its hands still latched onto her hips. She feels her stomach heave at the gruesome sight before she gasps and watches as the demon's shrill cries are cut off as a white sword drives through its body like butter.

She can only stare baffled as a man in a red coat and white hair begins to fight with the many demons. She silently prays for him in her mind as demons seem to pop out of nowhere, nearly piling over him. Though she lets out a soft yell as she sees the demons pile on him, obscuring his body from view. Her heart drops, all of her hopes of him saving her dropping with it.

Her heart suddenly lurches as she hears the noise of thunder about the room, her eyes widen as she feels blood once again lightly spatter her face. She watches with amazement and fear as she sees the male come out the pile with only minor scratches. Her cheeks flare as he turns to her and winks before quickly turning deadly; mercilessly shooting and stabbing the demon horde. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or afraid. This guy was deadly and she wasn't sure if he was here to save her or to further her torment.

She lets out a soft gasp as her eyes widen completely seeing a demon launch itself at her when the man wasn't looking. She screams and closes her eyes, turning her head away as she awaits pain, but she never felt any. She slowly opens her eyes, but then gasps as she sees the demons face mere inches from her; though it falls limply to the ground with blood quickly flowing out its blown head.

"You alright there sweetheart?"

Felicia lets out a small gasp as she sees him walking toward her, all of the demons lying dead on the floor. She stares in amazement before turning to him, feeling fear and awe toward this man. Though she winces as he gently touches her cheek and tries to move away.

Dante looks at her as his gaze softens slightly. "Easy there, I won't hurt you. I actually came to save you Felicia."

She gasps. "How do you know my name?"

"I was sent by your father to save you," he replies with a small smirk as he reaches up to unite her.

Though this caused her to catch his scent from his close proximity. She takes in a breath and feels goose bumps rise along her skin. He smelled _good._ There was some trace of cologne in there and aside from the demon blood; he had this natural smell that…dare she say it, _turned her on._ She opens her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them and blushes as she sees his chest so close to her face. She looks up and feels the chains around her raw wrists loosen slightly as he kept trying to take them off. Though her eyes stray down to his chest as she bites her lip, staring at the muscle flex under his red vest and black turtle neck. She had to remind herself to thank her father.

"You like what you see sweetheart?"

Felicia looks up and blushes madly as she sees the male smirk down at her; though it made her realize how tall he was. Even her being lifted in the air, he was still towering over her.

"Wh-What's your name anyway? Since you already know mine."

His eyes flicker to hers, before looking to the chains. "My names Dante."

"Dante," she softly mumbles, tasting his name in her mouth. She even liked how it rolled off her tongue.

Gods, something was wrong with her.

Suddenly she squeaks as she feels herself falling, only to be caught by two strong arms. She looks up at Dante and winces as she lowers her arms. He let's go of her and gently grabs hold of her red raw wrists, making her hiss softly in pain. His eyes then trail down her body and frowns seeing the cuts and gashes. Felicia could have sworn that there was desire, anger and concern in his eyes when he saw her body. The first out of the three making her blush and feel her body heat up.

Dante kneels down and begins to take off the chains on her ankles, frowning as he did so. She was certain he was angry.

"Damn bastard demons...should have killed them slowly," he mumbles darkly.

Oh yeah, definitely mad.

Felicia lets out a long sigh of relief as her raw ankles are finally out of the chains. Though black spots began to decorate her vision, before they began to grow and merge with the others. She feels herself sway as Dante's voice is muffled. She suddenly feels her body go limp and being picked up by strong arms, her vision completely dark as she manages to croak out one thing before fainting.

"Thank...y-you.."

THE SOUND OF A phone ringing cuts through Felicia's dreamless sleep and makes her eyes flutter open. She lets out a groan and rubs her eyes, slowly sitting up and looking about the unfamiliar room. She blinks and slowly looks at the slightly messy room, gazing at it in confusion. Where was she?

She suddenly realizes that she's wearing an over–sized black shirt that suspiciously smelled like Dante.

_I'm in Dante's room_, she thinks and blushes as she can't control herself from smelling the shirt. _Wait…who dressed me?_

She blushes madly realizing that Dante might have changed her, though this causes her to lift the shirt and stare amazed at her scarred skin. She softly traces the scars and looks at them bewildered. Just how long has she been sleeping? Those wounds wouldn't have scarred so fast!

"I had a friend of mine heal you, since we were close by, but he couldn't completely erase the scars. Sorry."

Felicia quickly snaps her head up and blushes madly as she sees Dante staring at her from the door frame. She quickly puts the shirt down and watches him, noticing that the red coat was gone. She bites her lip as she sees how the vest and black turtle neck hugged his sculpted figure so well. It was murder, but she looks to his face. Not wanting to be caught checking him out again.

"Y-Your friend...healed me?"

Dante nods and walks over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stares at her with his intense blue eyes. "Yes, he can heal but you were in pretty bad shape so he couldn't heal you completely."

"O-Oh," she responds lamely and looks down, fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

Suddenly she feels a warm hand on her neck, gently rubbing circles around her hammering pulse. Red quickly spreads around her face as she looks up at him, only to come face to face with a smirking Dante.

"Easy there Felicia, I'm not going to hurt you," he murmurs lowly, almost seductively.

Felicia feels her stomach flip and squeeze as she stares at him, her mouth feeling dry. Gods something was wrong with her. With just his words her body heated everywhere and felt her clothes suddenly too uncomfortable. Dante only stares at her and smirks softly, leaning away slightly. He stands up and motions to the bathroom door.

"I bet you want to take a shower. He managed to heal you, but not clean you."

She stares at him and looks to the door, before looking to him again, but only to turn a dark shade of red. Her eyes feast upon sculpted muscles on pale skin, constricting as he took off the black turtle neck. She can only swallow the lump she has in her dry throat, not being able to look away from this heavenly sight. Though just as he went to take off his pants, is where Felicia gained her sense of mind again.

She blushes madly and covers her eyes. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Dante looks over to her and says dully, "I'm going to take a shower too."

"Oh...then I-I'll just wait..," she gently gets off the bed and moves around him, trying to get to the door.

Only for her to squeak as he closes it and easily lifts her over his shoulder, walking over to the bathroom and closing the door. Dante gently places her down on the tiled floor and steps toward the shower, tampering with the waters temperature.

"D-Dante...why did y-you bring me i-in? Can't I-I just wait until y-you're done?"

Dante moves from the water once satisfied of its temperature and looks over to Felicia, melting her insides with his small smirk and intense eyes. "Well I figured if we took one together it'd save water. Because to be honest I'm already in a deep debt."

Felicia feels as if her heart might burst from her rib cage as she watches him stare at her. She feels her world turn over as he gently walks up to her and goes to raise his hand to cup her face, but then lets his hand drop. His gaze suddenly not entertained or passionate, but back to being dull. It left her feeling confused and strangely empty.

"Sorry bout that," he starts as he goes to walk around her, "I just got caught up in my desires. I'll let you shower now."

She wasn't sure if she was crazy, or if they were meant to be, but she suddenly found herself grabbing his gloved hand. "Wait."

Dante turns to her in question as she blushes and looks down, feeling her mouth go dry. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but there was something about him that got her blood pumping and her heart racing like no other man ever did. It was something that she felt was worth taking the risk, she just couldn't leave this be. Because she had to admit to herself that she wanted it just as badly as he did.

She softly bites her lip and stares at his booted feet, whispering softly, "I-I don't want to b-burden you with more d-debt s-so..."

Felicia found herself too embarrassed and shy to continue, though suddenly her chin was raised as she looks into beautiful light blue eyes. Gods, her mind just blanked out. What was she telling him again?

"Are you sure about this Felicia?" Dante stares into her eyes, trying to find anything that would suggest she really didn't want this.

Though all she could focus on was his lips, not listening to what he was saying. His lips look soft and silky, but yet she knew that his lips and mouth would be anything but gentle if they continued on how they were now. With both of them half naked and lusting after one another. Although, Dante is suddenly cut off from his next question as she cups the back of his neck and leans up, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

My gods, his mouth tastes better than she would have ever imagined. Her spine tingles with pleasure as he quickly responds and molds his lips into hers, gently grabbing her by the hips and pressing her to him. Felicia felt herself blushing as she felt his already hardening friend, though she moans softly and finds herself pressing closer. There were just no words to describe how she felt with that kiss; it was so gentle yet passionate that it rocked her very soul.

She suddenly whimpers as his lips detach from hers, though it's followed by a soft squeak and a heavy blush. Nippy air meets with her skin and makes goose flesh rise along it, a shiver going through her body. She only blush and try to cover herself, but Dante quickly grabs her hands and prevents it. His eyes roaming over her bra and booty short clad, body.

"Don't," he replies huskily, eyes never leaving her hour glass body, "You're beautiful."

Felicia blushes, but has no time to respond as his lips once again find hers, this time the kiss rougher than the last. A soft moan escapes her lips as Dante greedily took it in his mouth and continued to kiss her, his hands roaming her body freely. Clothes were quickly hitting the floor, along with boots and undergarments. Soon Felicia felt the warm water hit her skin before her back was met with the cold tile wall. She gasps softly and arches her back at the sudden temperature change, though Dante only moans and takes the chance to let his tongue dart into her mouth.

Felicia moans and doesn't hesitate to rub her tongue against his, moaning as her fingers tangle in his hair, bringing him closer. Dante only responds with pressing her closer and groaning in satisfaction as rock hard nubs poke his chest; letting him know just how much she was enjoying this. His own shaft was hard and gently prodding her thigh as their lips continued their ravenous attack. Though soon his lips trail down, leaving hot kisses on her jaw and neck, before settling on the junction between her shoulder and neck; sucking softly on the spot.

A loud moan escapes past her lips as her hands slide down to his back, nails gently scratching his muscled shoulder blades. Dante smirks softly into her neck before he easily wraps her legs around his waist and lifts her, pressing her back into the tile as his hands grope her butt. Felicia then arches her back off the tile as another moan is forced out of her when a wet and hot mouth closes on her nipple, sucking hungrily. She felt as if her very being was slowly crumbling at the mercy of this man she had barely met; and yet she felt she knew him her whole life. Suddenly another moan escapes her mouth as she felt something hard and hot press against her core, rubbing gently and creating the most glorious friction she ever experienced.

"Dante," she moans out, tightening her legs around his waist, urging him closer to her.

Dante greedily catches her lips into another lustful kiss, groaning himself as he felt just how wet she had been getting. He was so tempted to just slam into her and pound into her mercilessly, but of course he held back. He knew that he was going to be her first and it excited him, knowing he'd be the man to take her innocence.

"Not yet sweetheart," he breathes out into her ear as he nibbles on the ear lobe, earning a moan.

She squirms softly and lets her nails bite into his skin, making him growl lowly. "Dante please…I-I can't take it," she whimpers out as she begins to rubs herself against him.

God, if she continued this way then Dante would soon lose control and slam into her, but not wanting to ignore her – sexy – pleas, he gently holds her. His lips brush over hers as he whispers softly, "It's going to hurt, but you can bite my shoulder if it'll help."

Felicia nods and loops her arms under his, hands grasping his back as she buries her face into his neck, letting out a breath of air. "Okay."

Though she quickly bites into his shoulder as she felt his shaft slowly slide into her, stretching her insides to fit his large size. She whimpers softly, though their little foreplay helped as he suddenly slides in to the hilt smoothly. Felicia lets go of his shoulder and kisses him urgently as he begins to thrust into her gently, trying her best to relax and ignore the pain.

All too soon, Felicia found the pain tolerable as behind it was a toe curling pleasure, one she just might get addicted to. She moans loudly and tangles one hand in his wet hair, while the other scratches down his back. Dante growls in pleasure and grabs hold of her hips, not being able to control himself from ramming into her tight body. This elicits pleasurable moans from both of them as the soft slap of skin resonates in the bathroom, only making Dante go faster.

"So damn…tight and good," he appraises her and bites her bottom lip, then softly sucking on it to soothe the sting of the bite.

"Dante…it feels so good…," she moans out between pants as their love making starts to fog up the glass, obscuring them from view.

Dante only goes faster, feeling his climax coming fast as he groans and once again squeezes her rear firmly. Only making her buck her hips as she brings him in for another hot kiss, feeling her toes curl as the knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter. All to soon Felicia breaks the kiss and cries out in ecstasy as she felt her soul shatter and burst, stars twinkling in her vision. Though she moans again as a second later she feels something warm jet into her, once, twice, three times, before Dante stops and pants.

Felicia pants heavily and runs a hand through Dante's hair, feeling herself slowly begin to reform into someone new. She softly kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck, though suddenly giggling.

"What's so funny?" Dante questions as he kisses her hickey.

Felicia only smiles at him. "Looks like your water bill is still going to come out high."

CHARLES COULDN'T BELIEVE THIS.

He comes out the door of his and Felicia's room enraged. He had been promised his fiancée would be pure and untouched. Instead he found that she was very much handled by another man and he knew which man had done so. He angrily goes up to her father and throws down her shirt.

"What is this senator Monroe? You promised she would be a virgin!"

Senator Monroe feels anger and embarrassment fill him at his daughter for opening her legs so willingly to the demon hunter. Now he understood the longing gaze both had given each other when he had gone to pick her up. This shame he felt would not go unpunished.

"I assure you I had no idea about this Charles," senator Monroe tries to plead, though Charles won't have it. "I promise you that Felicia will not go unpunished, along with that demon hunter."

"I will personally handle him myself," Charles growls out before both men storm over to the room. "But for now I need some explaining from my dear fiancée."

Though both men stop and stare bewildered at the empty room, not seeing the black headed female anywhere. Charles angrily goes to the bed as he finds a note, while Senator Monroe looks out the open window. He yells out to the red motorcycle driving in the distance as Charles swears loudly and throws the note on the floor.

_Sorry to say that the wedding is off, but thanks for the 300,000 Charles._

_ D.S._


End file.
